


kiss me [like you wanna be loved]

by hoshhoshs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, much cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshhoshs/pseuds/hoshhoshs
Summary: Mingyu is pretty sure confessing while cuddling your best friend isn’t how normal and romantic confessions go.[Or that fic wherein Mingyu is so in love he can't help himself to blurt our those three words.]





	kiss me [like you wanna be loved]

**Author's Note:**

> we need more soongyu/moshi fics in our lives and y'all know it. hope you'll enjoy this one!

_ settle down with me _

_ cover me up, cuddle me in _

_ lie down with me _

_ and hold me in your arms _

  
  
  


Mingyu opens his apartment door in a rush, his hand going through his hair to get his bangs out of his view. He’s very much drenched, having to run under the rain that suddenly poured from where the taxi dropped him off to his front door. He tries shaking his head and frowns at the drops of water that fall down on his apartment floor. Removing both his soaked shoes and socks, he padded his way to his room, stopping when he see a lump on his couch from his peripheral view.

 

“Soonyoung?” Mingyu calls, turning to walk to his couch instead, peeking at the person currently curled up on his blanket. The blonde strands of hair peeking out from other the blanket confirms his suspicion to who it was. 

 

Soonyoung didn’t respond and after a minute of watching the rise and fall of his body hidden inside the blanket, Mingyu shrugs and continues his way to his bedroom to change his clothes. He’ll just have to ask later why his best friend is here.

  
  
  
  


Mingyu was busy scrolling through his phone, lying on his bed, when the door to his bedroom opens, his best friend still bundled up on the blanket peering from the door, his hair sticking out in different places. Mingyu can’t help the chuckle that came out of his mouth.

 

“Yo,” he greets, waving his hands at Soonyoung. Soonyoung blinks sleepily at him, his already small eyes squinting as if to check if Mingyu is really there. Mingyu just watches his best friend and he shakes his head when Soonyoung looks like he was convinced that Mingyu isn’t just a figment of his imagination and walks inside the door towards him.

 

Soonyoung falls on the space beside Mingyu, his body bouncing on the mattress. He almost falls off to the floor if Mingyu didn’t reached out to pull his body towards him. “May I know to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here?” Mingyu asks, his fingers automatically carding through Soonyoung’s hair. Soonyoung just shakes his head, his face still planted on Mingyu’s pillow while he drapes his left arm on Mingyu’s middle.

 

“Hey, Soon, you okay?” Now, Mingyu is worried. Well, technically, Soonyoung is here everyday. But whenever Mingyu asks why his best friend is sleeping on his apartment, Soonyoung always comes out with various witty or funny answers as to why Mingyu deserved his presence. 

 

Mingyu hears Soonyoung mumble something on his pillow but didn’t quite get it. He slips down from his seated position to lay down next to Soonyoung, trying to channel his strength to his arm and turn the boy around but Soonyoung wouldn’t budge. “Soonyoung, what is it?”

 

Soonyoung turns his head on his side, his eyes locking onto Mingyu’s and then his body follows. He turns and scoots closer to Mingyu, burying his head on the taller man’s chest and releasing a relieve sigh. Mingyu feels the tightening of Soonyoung’s arms on him so he did the same, pulling Soonyoung much closer if it’s even possible.  _ Mingyu hopes Soonyoung won’t hear the fast beating of his heart, which is also impossible at this point. _

 

“Emergency cuddle,” Soonyoung mumbles on Mingyu’s chest, turning his head to bury his nose on the man’s neck instead, sniffing and getting a laugh out of Mingyu. The man had always been ticklish. “It’s cold. My apartment’s heater is broke.”

 

“You’re apartment’s heater is always broke, Soon,” Mingyu counters. “Seriously, why are you here?”

 

“I ran out of food.”

 

“Soonyoun-”

 

“I’m serious, Mingyu. Can you just let me sleep?” Soonyoung whines, pulling his head away from Mingyu’s neck to throw the other man a glare. Mingyu thinks he looks like an angry puppy and laughs.

 

Mingyu’s smile turns into a smirk and he holds Soonyoung’s stare on him, the man’s plump cheeks reddening. “Did you miss me? Is that why you’re here?” 

 

“Mingyu, I swear to -”

 

Mingyu squeezes Soonyoung, pulling him closer. “That’s it, isn’t it?” He wiggles his eyebrows while Soonyoung’s just burrows further down his face. “You miss you’re cute and amazing best friend? Awww. Soonyoung, you should have just told me.” 

 

Mingyu takes Soonyoung’s head and pulls it to his chest, hugging the boy tightly, expecting resistance but Soonyoung only presses his face closer, his cheeks squished on Mingyu’s body. 

 

“Yeah, I missed you.” Mingyu feels more than he hears when Soonyoung whispers that, his voice now laden with sleep. “Now, if you would just cuddle me-”

 

Mingyu didn’t let Soonyoung finish what he’s saying as moves the man closer to him, draping his arms and legs like an octopus on his best friend’s body. He proceeds to card his fingers through Soonyoung’s blonde locks, smiling in contentment when he hears Soonyoung purrs, leaning on Mingyu’s touch.

 

The pitter patter of the rain can still be heard outside, from Mingyu’s tall window. He can see it from where he’s lying, his chin digging on top of Soonyoung’s head. The rain drops are racing each other on the glass of his window, the darkness slowly spreading through the navy blue of the sky. Mingyu releases a contented sigh. He could do this forever.

 

Him and Soonyoung go way back. They are basically childhood friends. Mingyu has been there when 6 year-old Soonyoung had tripped on the playground’s slide, his face falling first on the sand, losing his two front tooth. Mingyu had cried then, because seeing Soonyoung cry makes him cry. He remembers Soonyoung, his chubby little arms wiping on his eyes and his snotty nose, picking his body up to walk towards Mingyu, his knees bleeding. Soonyoung had crouched down in front of him, giving mingyu a wobbly smile as he takes the little boy’s face in his hands. 

 

“ _ I’m okay. Please don’t cry,” Soonyoung assures Mingyu, proceeding to wipe the tears on his friend’s face and squeezing his cheeks. “Please stop crying now.” _

 

Soonyoung’s gummy smile, his two front teeth missing, will always be one of Mingyu’s most favorite smile.

 

Mingyu didn’t realized his feelings for his best friend until they met again after two years. Soonyoung had gone to Japan for high school, his family moving there because of his mom’s job. They had been exchanging letters and things, mostly it was Soonyoung sending Mingyu food or his favorite manga or a new game he could play. Soonyoung never misses to give him a gift during a special occasion. 

 

It’s two years of talking through their shitty webcam when they are both free, Mingyu meeting Soonyoung’s friends and Soonyoung meeting his. They made their friendship work despite the distance.

 

Mingyu is busy trying to shove Seokmin away from him when he spots a very familiar pink hair, a fair-skinned boy sitting on the pavement of their house, two luggages sitting beside him. He didn’t know he stopped walking until Seokmin calls out to the boy.

 

“Soonyoung-hyung?” With a beating heart and a warmth consuming him, Mingyu had ran towards the boy, just in time for Soonyoung to stand up. Mingyu hears him laugh the moment he engulfed his best friend with his arms, squeezing tight to convince himself that Soonyoung is real, and not just another figment of Mingyu’s imagination due to missing him.

 

In the middle of Soonyoung explaining why he’s home so soon, telling Mingyu he’d be staying and assuring him that “Yes, Mingyu. I am real”, Mingyu realized that he’s in love. In love with the way his best friend smiles, the way he pouts, the way he would kicked at Mingyu when he had asked how Soonyoung lost all his weight, the way he never gets away from Mingyu’s side and he’s most in love in the way he is just Soonyoung.  _ Mingyu’s Soonyoung. _

  
  


_ and your heart's against my chest,  _

_ your lips pressed to my neck _

_ I'm falling for your eyes,  _

_ but they don't know me yet _

_ and with a feeling I'll forget,  _

_ I'm in love now _

  
  


Mingyu was snapped out of his thoughts when he feels a warm press of lips on his throat. He gulps, pulling away to look down at Soonyoung who still has his eyes closed. “Soon?”

 

“Hmmm?” Soonyoung hums, his eyebrows rising but he still hasn’t open his eyes.

 

Mingyu studies his face. Study the way Soonyoung licks at his lips, moving around to finally lay on his back, his head still pillowed on Mingyu’s arm. His eyes follow the slope of his nose, how it scrunches when Soonyoung fights back a yawn, his brows furrowing, cheeks bunching up, the lashes of his eyes meeting soft skin and his warm eyes now staring directly on Mingyu. 

 

It’s been 21 years, and Mingyu is still irrevocably in love with the way Soonyoung is just, well, Soonyoung. Mingyu wouldn’t say he did not change at all, because they both do. But, he still knows this Soonyoung. Despite attending different universities on the same city, despite the distance that grew on them when Mingyu started dating someone (he was too afraid he’s alone on his feelings and don’t wanna risk their friendship. But he might as well did because Soonyoung stopped hanging out with him until the older man’s birthday came, Mingyu surprised him and when he told Soonyoung that he had broke up with his girlfriend, he doesn’t mean the way Soonyoung’s gaze became hopeful), and despite every fights they’ve been through, Mingyu and Soonyoung is still the same Mingyu and Soonyoung. At least they are to each other. And Mingyu believes that’s all that matters.

 

“Mingyu?” Soonyoung calls, his voice still deep and scratchy. “What is it?”

 

Mingyu holds his gaze, slipping down the bed so that they are on eye level. Soonyoung waits.

 

“I love you,” Mingyu confesses, his eyes warm despite the cold the rain has brought with it. A smile tempting to breakout of his face when Soonyoung’s cheeks color, his eyes widening. “I’m in love with you, Kwon Soonyoung. I had been for the past, well, might as well for the past 16 years. I’m practically infatuated with you since we’ve met.”

 

Soonyoung’s eyes blink rapidly, as if he can’t believe what Mingyu is saying. He looks so confused and all Mingyu wants now is to just kiss him.

 

“Soonyo-”

 

A pair of dry but warm lips slides on Mingyu’s soft plump ones, their nose bumping in the way but Soonyoung doesn’t seem to care as he continues to slant his lips on Mingyu. It took Mingyu a minute to reciprocate, too stunned to even comprehend what’s happening until a tongue shyly licks on his lower lip. He can’t help the way his mouth open in a silent moan and suddenly, Soonyoung is on top of him, his arms caging Mingyu’s head in between.

 

They both pull away for air, Mingyu’s eyes fluttering open and what greets him is a panting Soonyoung, looking directly down at him, a lopsided grin on his face. 

 

“I love you, too,” Soonyoung confesses back, leaning down to claim Mingyu’s lips again, his hands carding through Mingyu’s hair, pulling him up to meet his lips. “Fuck, Mingyu, I’ve been in love with you, too,” he whispers through their lips. Mingyu supports his weight with his arms, leaning up to claim all the kisses he should have been getting since forever ago.

  
  


They spent the rest of the rainy afternoon catching up to all the kisses they should’ve been showering each other back then instead of going in circles. But, they both figured out they don’t mind the wait, because they’re sure they’ll end up with each other anyway.

  
  
  


_ kiss me like you wanna be loved _

_ you wanna be loved _

_ you wanna be loved _

_ this feels like falling in love _

_ falling in love _

_ we're falling in love _


End file.
